LAST ONE!
by Amore.ai
Summary: Sakura Haruno menatap Sasuke Uchiha yang masih asik dengan gamenya. Tapi ia tak peduli, tekadnya sudah bulat, ia akan menyatakan perasaannya saat ini juga./ Engg, niatnya sih gitu, tapi kok malah ... / RnR? / Hanya drabble abal, efek samping tanggung sendiri :3


**Last One!**

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

This Story : Amore Ilyin

[Sasuke U. Sakura H.]

Rated T / Romance, General

Abal, tidak baku, gaje, OOC

! D.L.D.R !

Sakura Haruno menatap Sasuke Uchiha yang masih asik dengan gamenya. Tapi ia tak peduli, tekadnya sudah bulat, ia akan menyatakan perasaannya saat ini juga./ Eng, niatnya sih gitu, tapi kok malah ... / RnR?

! D.L.D.R !

Sakura bergerak gusar di tempat duduknya, netra emeraldnya berulang kali menatap pemuda di sebelahnya yang masih sibuk bermain game. Tak ada yang bersuara diantara mereka, hingga hanya suara game lah yang menguar memecah sunyi.

 _/has been slain..._

 _/has been slain..._

 _/has been slain..._

Sakura kembali mengernyitkan dahi saat intensitas suara game dari ponsel Sasuke semakin bertambah. Tapi ia tak peduli, tekadnya untuk menyatakan perasaan kepada bungsu Uchiha itu sudah bulat, tak bisa diganggu maupun digugat.

Gadis gulali itu melirik Sasuke dengan perasaan sedikit gugup, sebelum kemudian menghela nafasnya pelan. Rasanya seperti terserang tremor saat ujung tangannya mulai bergetar.

Dengan deheman pelan khas orang membersihkan tenggorokan, gadis gula kapas itu berusaha membuka percakapan diantara mereka berdua.

"Ehm.. Aa.. Eng, Sasuke-kun." Suara gadis musik semi itu terdengar menguar, memecah diantara efek suara game yang tercipta.

"Hmm." Gumaman singkat diberikan Sasuke sebagai tanda ia merespon.

"Emm, Jadi gini.. Emm, begini."

"Hn?" Sasuke sedikit menaikkan alisnya walau atensinya masih sepenuhnya pada ponsel di genggaman.

"Jadi Sasuke-kun, eng... Seandainya.. Seandainya hanya aku.. Emm, yang tersisa di dunia ini.. Engg.. Apakah, apakahkaumaujadikekasihku?" Ucap Sakura dengan tempo yang terlalu cepat di akhir kalimatnya.

Sasuke Uchiha melirikkan onyxnya sejenak ke arah Sakura, gadis bak gula kapas itu sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi gugup yang kentara di wajahnya yang memucat, seolah aliran darah tak mengalir disana.

Sepersekian detik berlalu, tak ada kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir tipis Sasuke, atensi pemuda itu pun kini sudah beralih kembali ke game yang berada di ponsel dalam genggamannya.

Sakura membuka mulutnya, tak percaya akan respon Sasuke untuknya, baru saja ia akan kembali bersuara, Sasuke sudah memotongnya dengan nada baritonenya yang khas.

"Kalau cuma kau yang tersisa di dunia ini, berarti aku juga tidak ada dong, dasar aneh."

Sakura merasa cengo di tempat, memang benar sih, tapi kok sakit ya walau pun tidak berdarah. Hening senyap diantara mereka, hanya suara game yang masih menguar mengisi atmosfer sunyi diantara dua insan berbeda tone rambut ini.

Sakura terdiam, tergugu di tempatnya, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, perasaan tak menyenangkan mulai bergejolak dalam perutnya, terus naik sampai terasa sesak.

Ia benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa. Dan pemikiran untuk segera keluar saja dari ruang kelas yang hanya berisi mereka berdua pun tercetus di benaknya.

Sret!

Suara bangku bergeser pun memenuhi indra pendengaran kedua insan tersebut.

"Ahaha, iya juga ya, haha. Aku keluar dulu ya Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura kaku, dengan tawa renyah di akhir kalimatnya. Mungkin ia bisa mencoba lagi esok hari, batin gadis itu.

Namun baru satu langkah kakinya menapak, lengan atasnya sudah tertarik tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan apapun, membuat daya seimbangnya hilang dan mengikuti arah tarikan. Dan layaknya makhluk hidup yang memiliki insting melindungi diri, kedua tangan mungilnya jatuh pada dua bahu kokoh pemuda di depannya untuk mencari tumpuan.

Sakura terdiam, terpaku lebih tepatnya. Hanya satu jengkal lah jaraknya dengan Sasuke Uchiha sekarang ini, netra klorofil teduhnya berhadapan langsung dengan jelaga malam Sasuke.

Bibir tipis pemuda itu terbuka sedikit, mengirim hembusan nafas mintz yang melenakan, sebelum kemudian terbuka dan berucap, "Maka dari itu biarkan saja dunia seperti ini, dengan begitu aku bisa menjadi kekasihmu."

"Eeh? Maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura terkejut, netranya membulat.

"Jadilah kekasihku, pilihannya hanya tiga; iya, mau, dan keduanya!" Ucap Sasuke dengan penekanan.

Sakura tepaku di tempat, sesuatu yang tadi bergejolak berubah menjadi sesuatu yang terasa menggelitik. Dengan senyuman di kedua sudut bibirnya, gadis musim semi itu membuka mulut, hendak memberikan jawabannya.

"Kuanggap itu ya." Ucap Sasuke mendahului Sakura yang bahkan belum mengatakan apapun.

Dan tak perlu menghitung lagi, dalam sepersekian detik, bibir tipis Sasuke sudah mendarat di bibir mungil Sakura. Keduanya berciuman dengan perasaan menghangat di relung hati masing-masing.

\- FIN -

Hai, disini Ai mau ngejelasin tentang fict yang dibilang sama kayak author lain, untuk fict 'Jatuh Cinta', di scene akhir itu terinspirasi dari temen yang ngechat pacarnya tentang filmxxx, ternyata bapaknya yang ngeread, haha. Lagipula setelah saya koreksi, ide Sasu salah ngechat emang sama, tapi plotnya beda, disana mereka pacaran, bapaknya baru balas di tengah chat, Sasu langsung paham apa maksudnya, kalo di fict saya, Sasu masih tahap pdkt, dari awal Saku gak ngechat, Sasu bingung dengan anu yang satu kata berjuta makna. Ide untuk salah chat juga pernah dipakai author lain, dengan plot yang berbeda. Jadi, I swear to God, it's pure.

Tapi setiap orang berhak berpendapat, dan karena ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya, Ai akan hiatus dulu untuk menulis, cari ide yang lebih kreatif, hehehe. Bagaimana menurut kalian?

Sekian bacotan gaje dari Ai, **Mind to Review? :")**


End file.
